Straps or bands have been used to hold watches to a wearer's arm, also referred to as wristwatches, for over 150 years and have been widely used since World War I. More recently, electronic devices such as pedometers, fitness trackers, exercise watches, and “smart” devices that connect to the Internet, such as through a smartphone, have started to be used widely. In particular, wrist-worn versions of these types of devices have become quite popular. These wrist-worn devices are also held to a wearer's arm with a strap or band that is similar if not identical to the conceptual design that has been used on wristwatches for over a century.
A typical design for the strap on a wristwatch or fitness tracker includes a pair of strap sections that are connected to opposing sides of a housing or case of the device on a first end of the strap section. Typically, the second end of one strap section is connected to the other strap section at or near its second end. Both strap sections are straight when the strap is laid flat, such that when the device is strapped onto the wearer's arm, the resulting strap generally forms the shape of a right cylinder or toroid that is wrapped around a wearer's arm.